Neko Seraphim Military
Update on Clan Due to the inactivity of clans and abandonment of the concept, the NSM had been disbanded. Indigenous tribes and people of Expedition had harassed NSM safezones, causing massive casualties. All personnels of the NSM had permanently retreated back home overseas. Introduction The NSM and N-S^Merc PNA are the Mediators and Intervenors between Clan Affairs. Although they are technically not a clan, the NSM is counted as one. You will only see the NSM in populous servers with a major number of crafting stations, geared players, and urban buildings and architecture. Due to the recent Hostility, only Rogue Branches of the NSM can be spotted roaming the map; which they most likely will attack anyone who has at least steel equipment. More information can be found HERE. What are the NSM? The Neko Seraphim Military is a larger co-branch of the N-S^Merc PNA that is has multiple sub-branches for military mobilization and peacekeeping operations. Although the NSM are not interested in intervening between warring tribes, they are now forced to take action due to recent attacks from multiple hostile tribes. Sub-Branches and Rogue Branches Sub-branches are the branches of tasks of the NSM. They appear in highly populated servers to prevent major server inbalance and disruption. Rogue-branches are rogue, hostile versions of some of the sub-branches. They are usually formed when a rising power declares war upon one or multiple sub-branches, or vice versa. Note that rogue-branches are not friendly and will kill anyone who is not in their group and is a possible threat on-sight. Members of the NSM N-S^Merc PNA Members These members are diplomats, ambassadors, councilmen, regular people, and leaders of other clans that help maintain and run the NSM. They also keep the N-S^Merc PNA and the NSM neutral and as a mediator between all clans. in the clan, pending for the clan, and/or clan is unofficial. Role Descriptions: Founder - founded the organization. Has absolute control over the organization. Leader - a trusted leader of the organization. Carries a large influence of the organization. Also diplomat between the organization and clans. Community Leader - the second in command of the leader and also a co-leader of the organization. Also diplomat between the organization and clans. Diplomat - A peacemaker between the organization and clans. Discusses treaties and agreements between the organization and clans. Member - regular and active member of the entire organization. NSM Militia Voluntary Forces [[ The NSM MVF program has been suspended and will no longer be available ]] Hitlist and Watchlist The list below are of players that are either to be suspicious of or to kill on sight. The players on this list have been confirmed dangerous and extremely hostile. To be on this list means you are most likely an 'rker' or 'oathbreaker'. You may also be added to this list if you conducted arson or terrorism. ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Other Purposes The NSM will also provide protection to neutral, passive settlements around the world when they are not guarding a safezone or if there is no safezone. They will retaliate if acts of aggression is performed upon them. Category:Lore